Br'er Rabbit
Br'er Rabbit is a character from the 1946 Disney feature film Song of the South. Appearances ''Song of the South In the film, Uncle Remus tell tales of Br'er Rabbit and his enemies Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear. Br'er Rabbit lives out most of his roles in the story book. In one of the stories, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear attempt to use the Tar Baby to capture and eat Br'er Rabbit. Br'er Rabbits gets stuck inside, but eventually escapes by Br'er Fox throwing him into a briar patch which ends in peculiar results. In one of the other stories. Br'er Rabbit is captured by Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear and nearly eaten until he tricks them into taking him to his "Laughing Place". The Mouse Factory Br'er Rabbit made recurring appearances in the live-action wrap-around skits alongside the other costumed characters and celebrity guests. House of Mouse Br'er Rabbit makes numerous cameo appearances in the animated series ''House of Mouse. His most notable cameo is in the first episode "The Stolen Cartoons", where Mickey Mouse reminds everyone of the House of Mouse rules. As one of the rules, Mickey says "No villainous schemes", at which point Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear stop themselves from catching Br'er Rabbit. He is also seen during The Ludwig Von Drake song in "Ask Von Drake". Br'er Rabbit also appears briefly in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains. Video Game Appearances ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures '']] Br'er Rabbit appears in the game as an unlockable meet-and-greet character outside the entrance to Splash Mountain in Critter Country, after the player helps Br'er Fox lure him out of hiding. Br'er Rabbit also serves as the player's guide in the ''Splash Mountain ''mini-game. Br'er Rabbit and the player pay a visit to Br'er Fox's house, where Br'er Rabbit tricks his foes into believing that he tripped and fell down and is now helpless in front of their door. Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear rush out only to find a "present". Ignoring Br'er Fox's warnings that it's most likely one of the rabbit's tricks, Br'er Bear eagerly opens it to discover a beehive, although he doesn't realize it's a hive until the bees come out and attack. Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear then start chasing after Br'er Rabbit and the player, but the two villains are ultimately foiled. Disney Parks Br'er Rabbit, along with Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear, is a popular character in the Disney Parks around the world. A statue of Br'er Rabbit can be seen at the Magic Kingdom in the Hub in front of Cinderella Castle. He is most commonly seen at Walt Disney World (usually at Disney's Animal Kingdom and Magic Kingdom) and Tokyo Disneyland, but is rarely seen at Disneyland and Disneyland Paris. Splash Mountain Br'er Rabbit stars in the popular attraction Splash Mountain. It features a 50ft drop as its climax and dozens of animatronics of characters from ''Song of the South, most notably him. Mickey Mouse Revue In this original Magic Kingdom attraction that was subsequently moved to Tokyo Disneyland, Br'er Rabbit appeared with Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear to sing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah near the end of the show. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Song of the South characters Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Splash Mountain characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Adults Category:Wild Animals